You're Not Alone
by Captain Knox
Summary: Captain Jack Harkness is in love with her. She doesn't know, and is getting married. With The Doctor and his enemies visiting Earth, who knows what could happen? Jack/Gwen
1. Rendezvous With You

Myfanwy's sullen screeches bounced off the thick metal walls of the hub, accentuating the lifeless silence within the Torchwood Institute. Above the large area in which the pterodactyl's lonely cries could be heard, a transparent room hung in the air, proudly held high like a King above his people, like a rare diamond hanging from a thread of gold. Inside of this royal room sat a man wearing a blue shirt and red braces, who at first glance seemed to merely be cradling his drink - however on closer inspection his smiling sapphire blue eyes seemed to be lost in thought and hold a great loneliness in their depths. Captain Jack Harkness; a man who despite his inability to die, rarely felt truly alive, those precious moments in which he felt all of the amazing, beautiful and terrifying emotions that a human should feel - **she** was there. She, the love of his immortal life, who was to be married that day.

Jack sighed morosely as he watched the amber contents of his glass swirl around, each droplet dancing with his or her partner mockingly in front of his eyes; his grip on the glass tightened with emotion in effort not to think of **her**; and tears glazed his eyes momentarily, making his lake-blue eyes dull to a park pond grey. Seconds later he gave up and threw the contents to the back of his throat, pursing his lips and smiling grimly as the liquid burned the lining of his throat. Bathing in the satisfying pain from the alcohol, which steered his thoughts away from Gwen, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes listening to Ianto's soft update on the wedding. The wedding that he was invited to, the wedding which he hated with passion and the wedding in which he would lose the woman he loved, forever. Jack bit back a sob and ran his shaking hands through his unruly hair, stopping and clenching the hair at the back of his head in frustration.

He groaned in pure unhappiness then started pacing his office, thrusting his hands into his trouser pockets, unaware that he was being watched. After a few minutes the additional presence had obviously gotten bored of watching the Captain wear away the wooden flooring and cleared his throat, alerting Jack to his audience. Jack froze mid-step, his hand automatically hovering over his gun and his eyes snapped up to see a familiar face. The legs that accompanied the familiar face made a move to step towards Jack but tripped over one another instead, throwing the rest of the body to the floor. A tall, thin man with thoroughly tossed hair was now sweeping away the imaginary dust that had attatched itself to his brown suede trench coat when he fell. Normally Jack would have been tempted to comment on the man's ridiculously messy hair and embarrassing entrance, but today he seemed to lack any sense of humour; though it didn't stop him from feeling the warm glow that filled him as he recognised the handsome man who once again stood in his doorway.

"Doctor." Jack smiled, the happiness fighting to reach his eyes.

"Jack," The Doctor frowned, analysing Jacks strange behaviour. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The answer was immediate, causing the lie to be noticed.

"Jack..." The Doctor chided gently, looking at him over his thick-rimmed glasses. The Doctor straightened up and pushed Jack into his chair, taking the seat opposite him so that he could look him in the eyes.

There was something about the Doctor that you just couldn't say no to, so Jack explained.

"Gwen; one of my team, is getting married today. Right now actually."

Jack chuckled dryly whereas the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be there?"

Jack quickly averted his eyes for a moment.

"Someone needed to guard the hub so-" Jack winced at the Doctors pointed look and said in resignation. "Because it would hurt too much."  
_  
_When the Doctor motioned for him to explain Jack covered his face with his hands and mumbled something that the Doctor thought to be "Mike loves Cher", though it seemed unlikely, for Cher and Mike weren't supposed to have the affair for another 4 years... Just to make sure, he asked Jack to repeat himself, which led Jack to stand up, pace and explain.

"When I first met Gwen I immediately felt connected to her. Her smile, her eyes, her laugh, her hair, her personality, her voice..." Jack smiled as he trailed off. "And without any rational reasons I invited her to Torchwood. A year later she brought me back to life a while after my death with one kiss, I could feel her in the darkness..."

Here Jack trailed off, seemingly lost in his own world, giving the Doctor time to silently ponder over his words, how she had brought him back to life like that...he hadn't hear of that happening since Gallifr-

"... the connection had grown to the point that when I travelled with you it physically ached. When I returned it was obvious that she had also felt something, but this time there was no need to push her away because she was engaged. I tried so hard to be happy for her but I just couldn't... I can't".

The Doctor sighed, massaging his head with his fingertips. 'He must have said 'I love her' before!!! not 'Mike loves Cher'...Why do humans always have to ramble on and ON! His first explanation was in three words, and it was just as effective!' Anyway... Back to the problem at hand. Boy loves girl. Girl loves boy. Girl does die. Boy doesn't die...

"It's like a love triangle with Death!" The Doctor quietly appreciated.

"You love her?"

Jack nodded.

"You want to keep her safe and hold her for as long as you can?"

Jack nodded wearily.

"Tell her."

Jack rolled his eyes and was thinking of whether a wall or a gun would be more effective at knocking him out when Owen's voice vibrated painfully in his right ear; loud enough for Jack to wince and the Doctor to raise an eyebrow.

"She said no! Gwen! The bride of Torchwood just did a bloody runner! It's brilliant, bloody fantastic! Now **this** my friends is why I **do**go to weddings! Wish i'd of had a camer-" Owen stopped ranting and you could here him getting scolded by someone, making Jack and the Doctor chuckle.

Jack turned the volume on his comm. down then exchanged hopeful glances with the Doctor, both of which were tinged with worry.

"Owen."

Jack cleared his throat and repeated himself when he failed to stop arguing with the woman he'd just been scolded by.

"Where's she gone?"

The Doctor didn't catch the reply, and was about to ask when an alarm shattered the relative silence of the hub. Jack grabbed his faithful coat and ran to check the computer. The Doctor followed and listened to Jack mutter under his breath as he watched the screen.

"Rift activity... not normal... shouldn't have... looks like... hmm... no... Tyndall.."

The doctor studied the screen over his 'smart glasses'.

"GWEN!" Jack exclaimed in horror. He spun around to face the Doctor, face grim. "**You** will stay here. Grab a comm. from my desk and wait for the explanation, then you will help me and my team."

Without letting the Doctor reply, Jack spun on his heel, giving his aged military coat a dramatic flare, and strode out of the door.

The Doctor gaped for a while before retrieving a comm. from the desk and taking a seat in front of the computer screen like Jack had said, putting the comm. on in time to hear Jack's explanation for his hasty exit.

"-unusual rift activity down Tyndall. That's where Gwen is, or should be." The worry was evident in his voice. "Tosh, Owen, Ianto send the guests home and get back to the hub. Doctor, meet the team. And re-" He heard the SUV screech to a stop and a car door slam shut.

There was silence until Jack whispered one terrifying word.

"Daleks."

The was a pained scream, then the signal went dead.


	2. Bleak Hope

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Note: I'm sorry this chapter is amazingly short and lacking...well everything, but i've been busy for the past few days. Gah. I just wanted to post this so that it was out of my system and I could edit it later. Etc.**

**-Gives out life-size singing and dancing Daleks- Forgive me!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Bleak Hope**

Jack awoke to find himself topless in a room of which he knew nothing about. He shook his head as his brain took it upon itself to figure out all of the unlikely, and disturbing events that would land him in this situation. Though some thoughts involving alcohol and a person or two didn't strike him as all that unlikely...

After a moment of clearing his mind Jack opened his eyes and studied his surroundings. Cold, dark, damp, dull...Well, that crossed out most of the disturbing and not so disturbing possibilities. The room was long, thin and dark, like a trains' uncomfortable corridor as it passes through an equally dark tunnel. Jack, rolling his eyes at the stereotypical image of a 'prison', stood up and at that moment of time, learnt that the ceiling was a lot lower than it seemed. He winced as he felt a bump forming on the top of his head then carried on with what he was about to do, investigate the shadows. He started from the corner which he had been carelessly tossed into, letting his seemingly pale hands roam each onyx oblivion for any means of defence or escape. If he didn't find anything to escape or defend himself with, he hoped he'd at least find something that would prevent him from dying of boredom numerous times... Thinking about it, he realised he'd never died of boredom and briefly pondered on the thought before shivering and searching the shadows some more.

_Nothing._

A big. Fat. _Nothing._

Jack groaned in annoyance as his search for 'anything' seemed to be failing and took a break on his third side of the room. He leaned against the wall, the coolness each stone seeming to bite his warm, bare skin harshly leading him to remember the reason why he was there.

Cold.

As soon his mouth had formed the word "Daleks" an icy chill had swept through his body, it's coldness slaughtering its way through the fearful river of rubies and flooding the failing caverns of his heart. The Daleks had extermina-

With a shaky breath Jack was pulled from his trance. He pushed all thoughts to the back of his mind and continued searching the endless darkness. Jack was almost back to 'his corner' and had given up on finding anything, hence his hasty retreat back to the corner, when he stumbled over something. He groaned as his chin hit the mocking cement and slowly pushed himself up, eager to see (or not to see) what his companion was. He let his fingers move further and further forwards, until they connected with something soft... Fur...hair... He knelt a little closer then traced what seemed to be the head of the thing. After a while Jack was almost certain that the 'thing' was human, and after little hesitation, found 'it' to be a 'she'. After, maybe hours of just staring at the outline of the woman Jack decided to unmask his cell-mate. With a little care Jack pulled her towards a small spot across the room where there was a speck of light. He put her face in the lights path, yet it was still vague and was about to open on of her eyes when the woman's olive eyes snapped open and she sat up, her forehead connecting with his already bruised chin.

"Mmph" He uttered, rubbing his aching jaw.

"Jack?" His eyes widened as he attempted to stare at the familiar Welsh voice.

"Gwen...?"

* * *

**Note: I am falling asleep as i write this, don't kill me for mistakes...please.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Uhh... yeah, keep on hitting that lilac button.**

**Feel free -hint- to tell me what you want to happen in the fic, or what you think will happen :D Please.**

**Yours,**

**Captain E.L.K**


	3. Author's Apologies Note

**Not a Chapter!**

I'm so, so, so sorry for the lack of updates.

* * *

_1. My laptop actually blew up. (obviously destroying the work on it.) _

_2. College._

_3. I have writers block._

_4. I'm not too sure about what I want to happen later on. (Your views?)  
__  
_

I can promise you a chapter within the next week, as i'm starting it now. So, no pitchforks?

**Yours,**

Captain E.L.K

* * *


	4. Those We Leave Behind

_**Disclaimer:** Forgot to put in other chapters. But i do not own any of the Torchwood, Doctor Who or anything else you find within these pages. Just the plot._

_**AN:** Here's a chapter... I know it's short... But! I have written the next chapter, i just don't have time to write it on the computer at the moment. (It's midnight - School tomorrow) So I'll type it up tomorrow and give you one then. =]_

**Those We Leave Behind:**

* * *

_**In the hub...**_

"Exterminate!"

Silence scream against the walls of the hub as the emotionless voice echoed through to comm. Sound had stopped. Movement had stopped. Time had stopped. It was almost as if life has simply seized to exist for a moment, before the Doctor's eyes snapped open, and his firewood orbs seemed to glaze over with helplessness. For an instant, raw emotion could be seen in his dark eyes, defeat in his slumped shoulders, pain in his tensed mouth - This soon changed as his mask was thrown back up and he pulled out his sonic screwdriver; frantically typing on the keyboard with grim determination.

**_In the SUV..._**

"Exterminate!"

Ianto jerked forwards in surprise, what he had just heard, replaying in his head.

"No..." He muttered as it echoed through his mind.

"No!" Ianto screamed in horror as the robotic voice was recognised by his memories.

Owen and Toshiko shared a concerned glance for their friend behind his back.

"Ianto?" Tosh softly queried.

"Lisa..." Ianto breathed and a tear ran down his otherwise emotionless face.

"That's it! Tea boy's finally lost it and gone to tea cosie heaven with the Cyberchick!" Muttered Owen sarcastically.

Toshiko glared at him disapprovingly and turned back to the youngest member of Torchwood. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder and spoke.

"Ianto?"

Ianto flinched slightly and slowly turned his pain-filled eyes to meet her enquiring ebony eyes. With difficulty, his voice thick with emotion he tried to explain his outburst.

"It shouldn't be... but... again..." He moved his head to stare at her, straight on. " Tosh... it's the Daleks... They're back."

The reciever of these words gasped and reeled back in recognition, hands jumpin to cover her mouth, only revealing her fearful eyes. "But..." Owen interrupted, oblivious to the seriousness of the situation..

"Tosh has gone and joined tea boy in tea cosie heaven. Now how will i get coffee...? Starbucks? Jack? Myfanwy..."

"Shut up Owen." She snapped.

"Would someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on then?!"

"..."

"We need to get back to the hub. Now!"


End file.
